Andrea Zuckerman
Andrea Zuckerman, played by Gabrielle Carteris, is a character introduced in the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. Character Overview Andrea was introduced as a dedicated high school student at West Beverly Hills High School, who also served as an editor of the West Beverly Blaze school paper. She became close friends with Brandon Walsh, a writer for the school paper, and initially had a crush on him. Andrea's goal throughout high school was to reach Yale University, and she ultimately received encouragement from the student-friendly teacher Gil Meyers. At times, however, a self-conscious Andrea became confused as to what Mr. Meyers' true wishes were in regards to her future. This, combined with her general admiration for him—along with her occasionally implied attraction—created an anxiety that she sometimes found hard to control. In the end, however, it was revealed that Mr. Meyers only wanted the best for Andrea and all the students, which led them to separate on good terms. Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Andrea forged a bond with Donna Martin when they shared with one another their decision to wait to have sex. Andrea eventually breaks this pact while in college at California University when she has sex with her RA, Dan Rubin, which becomes a part of the issue leading to a minor hormonal tiff between the two friends. Andrea and Brenda found themselves on opposite sides once again in 1994 when Brenda joined a group which tried to free the animals from a CU testing lab facility. Andrea worked at the facility and felt betrayed that Brenda would do such a thing since the lab actually didn't do anything to harm animals in the first place and instead conducted studies to be used in an effort to make medical advancements for people. This season, more so than any other, shows Andrea growing closer to the girls in the 90210 gang, with the famous Kelly/Brenda/Donna trio widening a bit to include Andrea, who was previously mainly close friends with just Brandon and Brenda. She forges her own strong bonds with both Donna and Kelly, which last the show's run. Soon after starting her relationship with Dan Rubin, Andrea met Jesse Vasquez at Jim and Cindy Walsh's 20th anniversary party, at which Jesse was working as a bartender to help pay for college while he attended CU for a law degree. The two clicked instantly. Soon after, while still technically with Dan, Andrea began a relationship with Jesse. She soon officially broke off the already cooling relationship with Dan, incensing Dan, who was in love with her. This led to him making inappropriate racial comments directed toward Jesse. Dan eventually moved out of the dorm, and Jesse and Andrea continued to date. This led to the most controversial, and unexpected, storyline development in the character's history. Andrea Zuckerman, having slept with Jesse only once without protection, soon found that she was pregnant. This development was designed to coincide with Gabrielle Carteris's real life pregnancy, and allowed the issue of teen pregnancy to be explored fully by using one of the series' regulars, not to mention the most unlikely member of the group. After considering an abortion, Andrea eventually decides to keep the baby, which forms the close connection with Kelly Taylor previously mentioned, who helped Andrea through the decision. Andrea married Jesse in a civil ceremony (and in one of the few times that her family is shown) and, after a short pregnancy that ended in the premature delivery of their child, she gave birth to a daughter who they named Hannah Vasquez. Season 5 After months in the hospital, Andrea and Jesse were finally able to take the baby girl home. Andrea's early season 5 storylines were mostly limited to minor daycare issues, and the struggles she faced as a young mother trying to juggle a new marriage, child, and keeping up her always high marks in school. The early marriage and child story, while a high point for the character a season before, began alienating her from the gang, and Andrea's character was beginning to fade into the background. Attempts were made during the second half of the season to inject some life into Andrea's waning story. She was thrust back into the political arena, sharing screentime once again with Brandon, a move designed to keep her more involved in campus life, and remind audiences of her once strong political passions. Her marriage was thrown into trouble when she and Jesse had difficulty getting past their religious differences; she being Jewish and he being Catholic. Later a complete physical makeover of the character was allowed; though she'd already shed the glasses a year before, Andrea's hair was suddenly blonde, and she was allowed to wear more fashion and body conscious wear, perhaps in an attempt to visually mesh her with the rest of the women on the canvas. All aspects of the once socially awkward, borderline "nerd" were now wiped clean. Andrea is given another unexpected story when she begins to cheat on her husband with medical intern Peter Tucker, a man who tried to pick her up at the laundromat when he assumed she was little Hannah's babysitter, not her mother. She throws away the telephone number he gives her, but several episodes later, after running into him again at the laundromat, and with her marriage in serious trouble, she decides to finally call him. This begins a torrid affair, with the two sneaking around at work together, and later going as far as booking their own motel room for sex. Things come to a head for Andrea when she, along with Jesse, run into Peter and his wife Adrian, and they all end up having dinner together, at which time Andrea and Peter share a mutual fantasy that paints them as silver screen dance legends Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Andrea finally decides she is in love with Peter, and informs Peter that she plans to leave Jesse for him, and she expects him to do the same. Peter, taken aback, changes colors, and tells Andrea that he has no plans to leave his wife, and that he's happy with their "arrangement". Andrea, livid and devastated, ends the affair, and is comforted by friend Dylan McKay, who by chance had found out and confronted Andrea about the affair weeks earlier. Eventually both Andrea and Jesse confess to having an affair, he with a fellow law clerk while away on business, which seems to be the end of their year long marriage. But despite a mounting custody battle, and deeply hurt feelings, both decide that their family is worth them trying to find their way back to each other. Andrea also fulfilled a life-long goal when she was able to appear on Jeopardy! in the show's 5th season. It is suggested by the end of the episode that Andrea wins. At the end of the season, Jesse received a clerkship at Yale Law School and Andrea decided to transfer to Yale as well to enter their pre-med program, a plot decision necessitated by Carteris' decision to leave the show. This represents a full circle arch with the character, who was shown to be pining after Yale ever since the highschool years, and after she was actually admitted into the school but declined due to high tuition costs and an ailing grandmother at the time. After a tearful goodbye with her friends, she is shown finally driving off to her dreams, family in tow, as she remembers brighter days from high school. Appearance and Style Love Life Brandon Walsh Dan Rubin Jesse Vasquez Peter Andrea and Peter meet at a laundromat. Peter initially assumes Andrea is babysitting Hannah, but she tells him the truth once she learns he is married as well. Andrea starts seeing Peter because she is jealous of Jesse's female clients and lonely. Plus they are having marital issues due to their different religious beliefs. Dylan sees Andrea and Peter at their motel and confronts her about it. Andrea, embarrassed and demoralized confides in Dylan and stops seeing Peter. Trivia Quotes *"There are better ways to get popular then advertising your sexual conquests." - Class of Beverly Hills *"I'm not biased, I'm just not interested." - Perfect Mom *"No one knows you well enough to hate you."- Stand (Up) and Deliver *"We all have the urge to kill our parents once in a while. It doesn't mean we do it." - April Is The Cruelest Month *"Well I have fundamental ideological problems with teenage social rituals that basically do nothing but exacerbate fear of total insecurity and inferiority over one's appearance while frenetically exploiting and I must add, distorting, the feminine ideal." - Spring Dance Photos This character has a Photo Gallery! ja:アンドレア・ザッカーマン Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:Beverly Hills, 90210